Naruto: Idol's Footsteps
by Naruto Namikaze 5
Summary: After being chased by the villagers, Naruto stumbled onto something that will change his life forever. Watch as he is trained by one of the most powerful person in the element nations. Rated M for language and bold scenes. NO YAOI. NaruOC. BACK FROM HIATUS.
1. Start Of A Legend

**AUTHOR: HI! I AM UPDATING ALL THE CHAPTERS.**

 **NARUTO: WELCOME BACK. YOU WERE GONE FOR ABOUT A YEAR. I HOPE YOU WILL BE UPDATING CONSTANTLY NOW.**

 **AUTHOR: YEAH DON'T WORRY. NARUTO.**

 **NARUTO: OK. I HOPE I WILL BE VERY POWERFUL HERE. I AM SICK OF CANON AND HOW WEAK I WAS THERE.**

 **AUTHOR: DON'T WORRY. YOU WILL BE POWERFUL. NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER.**

 **NARUTO: (MUMBLING SOMETHING ABOUT UNFAIR AUTHOR.) OK.**

 **HE(POINTS TOWARDS THE AUTHOR) DOES NOT OWN ME OR ANY OF MY FRIENDS OR ANYTHING ABOUT ME EXCEPT HIS OWN JUTSU OR HIS CREATION.**

 **AUTHOR: WITHOUT FURTHER ADO.**

* * *

 **FOURTH ANNIVERSARY OF KYUUBI'S DEFEAT.**

Konoha emerged victorious in three shinobi world war. There was kyuubi festival being organised because four years ago, the yondaime hokage, sealed it into a young boy. though only a handful of people knows that the boy was his son. The kyuubi festival was ongoing. It was evening. The weather was also nice. There were people who were sad. There were many feelings one could feel. Anger, sadness, and joy were some of them. It was the day of 10th October, the day when their Yondaime died to keep the village safe. Their was a child named Naruto who was being beaten by a group of angry mob who consisted of drunken civilians and shinobi alike **( A/N:-Please don't criticise me for using something cliche as i have to for the sake of the story)**. Only the mob knew why they were beating the boy. The boy was shouting for help but no one came by. This was also the day when Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage. Yes he was an orphan. His parents had died on the day of the kyuubi attack. He also did not knew the name of his parents. The mob beat him and ran away saying that the demon has brainwashed our precious sandaime. Yes, Naruto was close to the Saindaime named Hiruzen Sarutobi. He view him as a surrogate grandfather who cared of him no matter what. Sandaime was the same person, under whose guidance Konoha came victorious under the last two shinobi world war. Though he had grown old, he still was one the most powerful shinobi. Though his wife biwako sarutobi had died on the day of kyuubi attack, he does not blame Naruto as he knows the difference between kunai and a scroll.

Naruto wore a plain black T-Shirt with fire symbol on the front with shorts. All his clothes were dirty because he only had a set of clothes and no shopkeeper allows him to buy clothes from their shops. As the shops are run by civilians , and they choose the price themselves, Hokage cannot do anything. He also wears a pair of goggles with Naruto written on it.

He was having blonde and spiky hair and had blue coloured eyes. The most common trait of his were three whiskers like birthmarks on bot side of cheeks. He was malnourished. The only place that let Naruto eat was Ichiraku Ramen. He always ate their. While ramen was tasty, it did not contained anything that was healthy enough for a four year boy.

* * *

 **ONE YEAR LATER..**

Almost Five year has passed since their yondaime (Fourth) Hokage (Fire shadow) died. Last year they celebrated the 4th anniversary of Kyuubi defeat. 10th october, the day when the nine tailed beast, kyuubi no yoko rampaged the village. No one knew the reasons. The fourth hokage has no other option but to seal it. He used the shikki fuin(Dead Demon Consuming Seal) to seal the half of the yin/yang chakra of kyuubi into himself and half other into an infant. Unfortunately, there was only one child who was born that day. That child or boy was Naruto Uzumaki. He used Eight Trigrams Sealing Jutsu to seal the other Yin/ Yang chakra in Naruto. Five Years have passed. Now it was 3rd October. Only a week left till the celebration of Kyuubi Defeat, which came to be the same day as Naruto's birthday. The same Naruto that the yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze used to seal Kyuubi into.

You can hear a boy crying. He was roughly about 5 years in age but if you assume with his height, he appears to be three or two years old. His appearance was very dull. His eyes showed anger, fear , hate and most of all sorrow. He felt anger because of his treatment, of how he was treated. He was treated unfair and was being shouted upon, glared and shunned. he was not even allowed in most of the shops, but it was worst on his birthdays. He was beaten on almost all his birthday.

His birthday was a week later. He never understood why he was beaten on his birthday. He thought it was because he born on the same day as the kyuubi attack and on the same year. The only one who gave him gift on his birthday were the Hokage and a secret admirer. He appreciated both of their gifts but he was never able to understood who was the secret admirer. He also placed a Thank You card for his secret admirer on his doorsteps.

* * *

Now only two days were left for his birthday. He was very sad because no one paid attention to him. So to get attention, he started pulling pranks.

 **AT HOKAGE'S** **TOWER**

 _HOKAGE OF THE VILLAGE. THE THIRD. HE WAS HIRUZEN SARUTOBI. ALSO KNOWN AS KAMI NO SHINOBI (GOD OF SHINOBI) . HE WAS CURSING, NOT TO ANY PERSON OR HIS ANBUS. NO HE WAS CURSING THE THING THAT WAS THE BANE OF EXISTENCE OF EVERY KAGE. THE PAPERWORK. HE HAS GROWN OLD. HE WAS SEVENTY FIVE YEARS OLD. HE WORE THE HOKAGE HAT AND ROBES WITH THE KANJI OF THREE WRITTEN ON IT._

"Hokage - sama" Shouted one chunnin.

"What is it? Why are you disturbing me in between of this damn paperwork?" Asked the Hokage cursing the damn paperwork again.

"Well you see the demon brat-" as soon as he he said this, Hokage glared at the Chunnin and started leaking killer intent. The Anbu outside the gate, not knowing what happened came inside as quickly as possible when he sensed the killer intent. As soon as he saw the hokage leaking killer intent to the Chunnin, the Anbu took his sword and pointed at the Chunnin's neck.

" Stand down, Boar. I was just correcting his mistake." Ordered the Hokage.

"Sorry Hokage-sama. When you were leaking killer intent, I thought that he has done something wrong." Said now identified as Boar. After saying this, boar went out.

"So you were saying." Asked the Hokage

"Y- Y- Yes hokage-sama. I mean that the _Uzumaki_ painted the Hokage monument and now is running from the group of chunnin and jounin who are chasing him" Said the now scared chunnin with the hint of fear in his voice.

 _'Oh! Kami. Why? First this paperwork is enough to end me, now Naruto-kun. Why I have to suffer it. Maybe i am too old for this shit.'_ Thought the Hokage while crying animé tears.

* * *

AFTER SOME TIME.

"Oh! At last i was able to get away from them" Said Naruto.

He was wearing a black shirt with Konoha's swirl on the front with black civillian pants. His hair was goldenish yellow in colour. He was also having a cut on his hand when he accidentally tripped on a somethig. For normal civilians, it could take a week or two for it to heal, but Naruto was special. The cut was healing slowly.

He was running and was not paying attention to his front. Then he stumbled onto something. That something was the...

* * *

 **AUTHOR: I HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY. I AM BACK. SORRY FOR TAKING THIS LONG. I JUST REWROTE THIS. NOTHING HUGE. JUST SOMETHING HERE AND THERE.**

 **NARUTO: YEAH! FIRST CHAPTER UPDATED. NOW HURRY AND UPDATE THE REST.**

 **AUTHOR: JUST SHUT UP. AS I WAS SAYING. IF THERE IS SOMETHING STILL LEFT, PLEASE CONTACT ME AND PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME FOR USING THE MOB CLICHE.**

 **NARUTO: YOU SHUT UP. WHEN I BECOME HOKAGE, I WILL SEE THAT YOU ARE VISITING THE T &I DEPARTMENT. DATTEBAYO.**

 **AUTHOR: I SWEAR IF YOU SHOUT AT ME OR DISRESPECT ME, I WILL MAKE SURE TO REMOVE WHAT YOU HAVE BETWEEN YOUR LEGS FROM THE STORY AND IF YOU STILL IRRITATE ME, I WILL REMOVE RAMEN FROM THIS STORY AND MAKE YOU EAT GREEN VEGETABLES.**

 **NARUTO: I AM SORRY! ANYTHING BUT RAMEN.**

 **AUTHOR: SO I WILL TAKE YOUR LEAVE HAVE A GOOD DAY AND GOOD LUCK TO WHATEVER YOU WILL DO.**


	2. My Idol

AUTHOR NOTES

Hello friends. I am updating this one. I also hope that you loved the Start Of A Legend.

On with reply to reviews:-

Dr Facer:- Thank you that you found the story interesting. As you know that it is my, supposedly, first fan fiction, there were many mistakes but by updating the chapter, I am trying to improve their quality. thanks for your review.

Phoenix 29041998:- He did not came back from the Shingami's stomach. It will be later explained.

:- I am improving my spelling in the updates but if you find any, please tell me so I can correct them. Thank you for your support.

guest reader:- I am thinking of bashing her. Though that was just an omake. I did not thought that many people will like it.

My 2 Guys:- thanks.

NaruHina legends:- I know it is short but I am trying to make it long.

Onguard:- (1) Sorry for making them too long. From next time, there wont too long A/N. (2) again sorry, I will, from now, writing numbers so you can scroll down to the last. (3) again sorry. from now, the author notes will be in normal state. (4) English is not my primary language so please try to bear with me. I am correcting them.

 **DISCLAIMERS:- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY MANGA RELATED TO NARUTO. I OWN MY JUTSUS, PLOTLINE AND CERTAIN OC'S (IF ANY),**

 **UPDATED ON:- 14 SEPTEMBER 2016.**

ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

 _LAST TIME ON NARUTO: IDOL'S FOOTSTEPS._

 _HE WAS BLEEDING DUE TO THE TRIPPING OF HIM OVER THE SHURIKEN. HE WAS RUNNING AND RUNNING. HE THEN STUMBLED UPON SOMETHING. SOMETHING THAT WOULD CHANGE HIS LIFE FOREVER. SOMETHING THAT HE DIDN'T KNEW CAN BE VERY DANGEROUS. THAT SOMETHING WAS..._

 ** _NOW..._**

There was silence everywhere. Even the very small noise made by chirping of birds could be heard very clearly. Sun was almost settling down. Today was his second day of academy that he chose to BUNK. He evaded the Chunnin sensei that was Iruka Umino. He ran away from other group of jounin. He knew Iruka-Sensei would catch him again because Iruka has also caught him yesterday in an hour, which was a great feat seeing his history of pranks.

Now back to the thing that he stumbled upon. His heart was beating. His mind told him to ran away from it and go to do his regular chores. But his gut, his gut was telling him to check what was is it.

His heart was again beating repeatedly. The atmosphere was so silent that he could hear his heart beating. The something that he stumbled upon was a... a scroll? He has read yesterday in the academy that to open the scroll one has to channel chakra throughout it. (1)

As soon as he channel chakra through it, the scroll pop open and in it was a picture of Yondaime with a Red-Haired girl who was pregnant. Yup definetly pregnant. Minato and Kushina Namikaze, he read on the photo.

'Must be Yondaime and his wife.' Thought Naruto.

'But I don't know recall him having any wife.' Again thought Naruto.

He assumed that she was six months pregnant by the look of it. And the photo dated back to the July.

'She was to give birth in almost October. The same month when I was born. It would be very cool to play with the son of the fourth as both of us would be in the same class and of same age. But jiji told me that Fourth was the last of Namikaze. That means during the kyuubi attack, they must've died.' Thought Naruto with a heavy heart.

He quickly tucked the photo in his pocket and made a mental note to ask his jiji (sandaime) about it. The second thing he saw was a Kunai. It was very weird looking. Three-pronged with a complex writing on it. He took it and kept it close to him because it was a memento from the person he respected the most after his jiji(2). He wanted to become a Hokage and just be like the fourth. Naruto respected the fourth because the fourth saved the village from kyuubi by killing it. Though how will he react when he will know that the Hokage didn't kill the Biju but simply sealed it inside a boy. the boy was none other than naruto himself. He would be broken. But Sandaime hoped that he should tell Naruto about his burden before any Kyuubi - hater or any other civilian who view him as a demon tell him. But the old man thought he would let Naruto know when he was older and more mature and till then, he would never know. Oh boy! How wrong was he. Though no Naruto-hater will tell him, but someone else entirely.

As soon as he kept the Kunai with him he ran ahead and ahead until there was a large building that came to his view. There was a complex writing on it. He didn't understood it. Then as soon as he touched the gate, there was glowing line and as soon as light went off, there was sound of CLICK the door unlocked. He thought to run away and do his regular chores and act like nothing happened here.

As soon as he was about to run, he heard the footsteps of the shinobi that were catching him. Jounins and chunnins were shouting.

"Catch the demon" One chunnin said

"Lets make him pay for disrespecting our previous Hokage."

"Remember we cannot kill him. The demon boy has close attachment to sandaime-sama. He also has brainwashed him. I think we should just scare that demon brat and leave him here. But remember there are anbu who take care of the ' _demon boy'._ So we should do this without using our chakra." Said one demon hater chunnin while almost spatting the word 'demon boy'.

Naruto, overhearing them, thought it was best to get into the house and return when the MOB will get away. As soon as he got into the house, he slammed the gate shut.

Then he went inside the house.

 _OUTSIDE THE HOUSE. WITH THE CHUNNINS AND JOUNINS._

"This is the end of the alley. I wonder where that troublemaker is"Said a chunnin out loud

"Huh! He probably ran away with his demon powers. We should not mistake this child as any ordinary child. He is Kyuubi. Remember what it can do." Said another.

"Yes, lets run away before any one come here." Said one.

"What we will tell the hokage?"

"We will tell him that the Uzumaki Boy ran away and we couldn't find him anywhere."

"Then we should just go and-" The chunnin stopped in midway after noticing the trail of blood going to the fourth hokage's house. "hey, isn't that the fourth Hokage's house where the trail of blood is." Said the chunin again.

"Yes! The brat must've been scared of us and ran into that house. No one dare enter into the house because everyone knows that the house is filled with seals and will kill anyone who would try to force entry. That brat will be killed as soon as he will step in this house." Replied the other chunin.

"the fourth Hokage is keeping us safe even in his death." Said the one and only Jounin present their.

"We should go before anyone spots us here. We will also not tell him about how the brat went into the fourth's house as the saindaime will try to rescue him"  
"Okay. Let's go."

Then the ninjas went to Hokage Tower to tell the sandaime that they could not find him and how he went away with his pranks. As soon as they entered, they saw how saindaime was cursing the paperwork and they all sweat-dropped at it.

* * *

After the Ninjas ran away, Naruto thought to get out of this place and run away before any one tries to find him here. He wasn't able to hear the ninjas outside and he would have heard them, he would have been very scared but there was nothing to fear as only the person with blood relation to the Fourth could enter here (3).

He tried to find the switch of light. He had learnt in the academy that the ninjas who are having high chakra, probably Jounin level Ninja, can flare there chakra and they can use it to produce light but there is a downfall that the light is only extended to 2-3 meters around the person.

He actually overheard the conversation between a masked ninja who was reading an orange book with a blue mask covering is his face and he had a forehead protector on his left eye (Guess Who!) and the old man hokage. The old man Hokage was wearing his usual Hokage robes and hat with the kanji of fire shadow and three on it.

He overheard that he was having chakra on par with, if not greater than the Hokage and who should be his Jounin sensei after he passed the genin exam. Granted that the Genin exams were six monts away and IF he could pass. There was a big IF.

Well he excelled in almost everything but there was a great weakness of him. VERY GREAT. He could do all but two jutsu. Which was Kawrami (The Art Of Replacement) and Henge (The Art Of Transformation). There was also a third ninjutsu; which was Bunshin no justsu (Clone jutsu) that Naruto couldn't do.

The kawirami was a simple subsitution jutsu. You can subsitute yourself just before a jutsu hits you. The basic replacement is with a log. You can also replace yourself with another advance things. For example, other people but it take great amount of concentration (which naruto have), Jounin Level Chakra (which again Naruto had) and Low- Jounin level chakra control (5)(which Naruto didn't had). Like every other jutsu, it's downfall is that the person has to be quick and have a concentration

Next is henge Henge. It is a mere illusion which is used to transform yourself into desired person. You just have to imagine that person and focus your chakra on yourself. Again, The downfall is it is just an illusion. Any skilled sensor or genjutsu user can detect it. The other downfall is it just take a hit to dispel the henge as the concentration of the person performing the jutsu would just vanish.

Next and the last was Bunsin no jutsu. It creates several copies of the user. But just like Henge, it is illusion and it is hard to detect it. Again, like every other jutsu, it is having a downfall. The clones cannot attack any person or do any other desired work. One can just pass through them as they are not solid. This jutsu requires very less chakra. Which is a benefit as anyone could attempt it but Naruto, however, couldn't. This is because he was having very large chakra levels and he needed a good chakra control; almost par with Kakashi to do a simple bunshin no jutsu.

Well he flared his chakra to eliminate the darkness and created light. The light however was blue in color and Naruto could see what was ahead of him but only by 3 meters. He decided to flare his chakra even more.

'Uh! Dammit. Why couldn't i increase my chakra flare.' With that he pushed more chakra and the whole apartment was lighted with it. Naruto was panting and was sweating heavily because he just released Low-Kage level chakra and he just had Low-Chunin level left because he wasted the cakra and used more than than the amount of chakra necessary because of his poor chakra control.A skilled chakra sensor could also noticed that the light was fading, Slowly. According to his calculation the light will fade in an hour but it was more enough. His wounds were also healed that he got by tripping over the shuriken.

The house was as big as it was from outside. He started to explore it. There was dust everywhere. He approached a photo the same photo that he had in his pocket. The one of Minato Namikaze AND Kushina Namikaze. It was confirmed that it was the house of Yondaime.

Then he found a BINGO BOOK. A bingo book is a black colored book used by ninjas that contained information on targeted ninjas. Naruto has also learnt about this in his Academy. There were two pages in it. rest of them were torn from the book, Only two were left. It was dated before the Kyuubi attack. It means it was outdated. The first page read.

NAME: MINATO NAMIKAZE

AGE: 23

BIRTHDAY: JANUARY 25

STATUS: ALIVE. FOURTH HOKAGE OF KONOHAGAKURE

HEIGHT: 179.2 CM

WEIGHT:66.1 KG

CLASSIFICATION: SENSOR

RANK: SS (FLEE ON SIGHT)

KNOWN RELATIVES: NONE, WAS ORPHAN OF SECOND SHINOBI WORLD WAR.

JUTUS: RASENGAN, HIRAISHIN AND OTHER ELEMENTAL JUTSUS.

APPEARANCE: STAND SIX FOOT ONE INCHES. IS HAVING SPIKY BLONDE HAIR UP TO HIS SHOULDER. WEARS A WHITE CLOAK WITH YELLOW FAMES ON IT. SELDOM GETS OUT OF THE VILLAGE.

CRIME: SLAUGHTERED THE WHOLE IWA ARMY CONSISTING OF MORE THAN 1000 JOUNIN,CHUNNIN AND GENINS. HE DID THIS WITHOUT USING ANY HELP IN A MINUTE BY USING HIS TWO OWN JUTSU DURING THIRD SHINOBI WORLD WAR.

ELEMENT AFFINITIES: 3 MAIN BUT CAN USE ALL FIVE. 3 MAIN AFFINITIES ARE: WIND, LIGHTING AND FIRE.

DESCRIPTION OF OWN JUTSU:

HIRAISHIN: USING THIS JUTSU THE USER CAN TRANSPORT ANYWHER WHERE THEY HAVE PLACED THE SPECIAL SEAL KNOW AS SHIKI INSTANTLY. THE USER JUST HAVE TO PLACE THIS SEAL ON THE DESIRED TARGET AND IN A FLASH THEY APPEAR AROUND THE SEAL. IT CAN ALSO BE DONE BY SPECIAL KUNAI KNOW AS TRI-PRONGED KUNAI. USING THIS, THE HOKAGE CAN TELEPORT WHERE THE KUNAI HE HAD STRUCK. HIGH-S RANK JUTSU

RASENGAN: CREATED BY OBSERVING THE TAILED-BEAST BOMB. TOOK THREE YEARS TO CREATE AND MASTER IT. IT IS A SPHERE IN WHICH SHAPE MANIPULATION AND POWER ARE ADDED. MADE UP OF PURE CHAKRA AND THE CHAKRA IS VISIBLE. THE COLOR DEPENDS ON THE USERS CHAKRA. THE HOKAGE HAD BLUE AND SAID THAT IT'S MOSTLY BLUE IN COLOR.

BACKGROUND: WAS ORPHANED DURING THE SECOND WORLD WAR AND HE NEVER KNEW HIS PARENTS. KONOHA LET HIM LIVE IN THE ORPHANAGE. GRADUATED FROM THE ACADEMY AT THE AGE OF 12 WITH 100/100 SCORE THAT NO ONE WAS ABLE TO SCORE TILL KNOW. SOMETIMES HE IS CALLED A PRODIGY WHO APPEARS IN A CENTURY OR TWO. JOUNIN SENSEI WAS JIRAIYA OF THE THE SANNIN WHO WAS TAUGHT BY SANDAIME HOKAGE. BECAME CHUNNIN AND JOUNIN IN A YEAR. HE IS ALSO THE ONE WHO BESTED A, THE BROTHER OF KILLER BEE IN PURE SPEED. THEN AFTER THE THIRD SHINOBI WORLD WAR WAS FINISHED, IN WHICH KONOHA EMERGED VICTORIOUS, HE WAS IN THE COMPETITION WITH THE SNAKE SANNIN OROCHIMARU FOR BECOMING THE NEXT HOKAGE. HE WAS THEN CHOSEN AS THE HOKAGE.

BOUNTY:

IWA:- 100 MILLION RYO DEAD

150 MILLION RYO ALIVE.

KUMO:- 50 MILLION DEAD OR ALIVE.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. he was surprised after all this and his respect for the fourth increased at how great hero he was.

Naruto Said "Wow! The fourth did many things to protect the village and he even gave his life for this village. Now that's it. My idol is decided. My idol will be Yondaime. I will be just like him and protect the village and the villagers and they will then acknowledge me. I , Naruto uzumaki will follow my Idol's Footsteps"

By saying this his eyes was full with determination. His showed the will of fire. It showed respect; for Yondaime and determination to protect the konohagakure No Sato

"I Naruto Uzumaki will surpass Yondaime one day."

And who knows, maybe he can surpass him after all.

He decided to explore more. He went inside and inside of the apartment. Then he went to the basement. There was a genjutsu on it and when he, earlier flashed his chakra, the Genjutsu disappeared. Then there was a hidden vault with a kanji for Special written on it. The vault was very big from outside. His fifty minutes were up. He touched the wall with his chakra coated hand, subconsciously.

He thought 'If this is a secret place then the Yondaime would have stored thousands of cool jutsus in it and no one would mind if I borrowed one. Beside the academy only teaches those not so cool jutsu'

He then opened the vault and was disappointed when there was only a scroll inside a large safe. He only had two minutes of light and he decided to go out of this house but he thought that he had come this far so he should open it but then it will be dark and he was afraid of it. He then ran forward to grab the scroll. It wasn't like other ordinary scroll. It was made up of very high quality papyrus. There was a kanji of emergency on it. He decided to let it go because he was not sure to open the scroll with the kanji of emergency. But before he could decide, the light went off.

'Shit, now what will I do. I cannot go upstairs. Maybe I should open the scroll. I could find something useful such as soldier pill to refill my chakra and then again use flare.' He thought.

As soon as he opened the scroll, there was a huge bright light. The light faded after 5 minutes and the scroll then got destroyed. He wanted to run, but there was a feeling that he should not. that he should just stand there. but, before he could run, there was something out, that something was...

* * *

I am updating all the chapters slowly. There was a huge change in this one. Please read it. I hope that now you are finding my writing somewhat bearable. If you still find any error, please inform me. If you have any questions, shoot. I have spent a great deal of amount in this story. Rate And review. I also think that there would be no pairings. It is still a little early though. If there is a pairing, it wont be Harem and it sure as hell wont be pink banshee no sakura. Sorry narusaku lovers.

 **EXPLANATION** **:**

(1) Naruto is four years and there are pre-classes for children who want to take. Real shinobi classes will start from 8 years of age and last up to 12. Here, In pre-classes, only basic things are taught.

(2) He did not met the ichiraku's yet. Therefore, Sandaime is his only precious person.

(3) This is the reason why he was bleeding and some blood got to the seals. So, only blood relatives could enter.

* * *

 **IF YOU STILL FOUND ANY ERRORS, PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME. I ONLY PROOF READ THE UPDATE ONCE. WITH THAT I TAKE YOUR LEAVE.**


	3. Sakura's Omake

Hello guys. Well sorry for info. But this is just an omake, being my first please tell me how was it. I will be updating my next chapter and after that, I will start with a new one.

R&R

THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER TEAM SEVEN ORIGINAL WAVE MISSION. THE INFORMATION IS IN BINGO BOOK. (SAKURA BASHING). HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE GIVE YOUR OPINION. PLEASE BE AS POSITIVE AS POSIBLE. AND ALSO POINT OUT MY MISTAKES FOR NEXT OMAKE AS ONE WILL BE COMING AFTER ALMOST EVERY CHAPTER. I HOPE TO. SO ONTO IT.

BINGO BOOK ENTRY

NAME: SAKURA HARUNO

AFFILIATION: KONOHAGAKURE

RANK: GENIN

CLASS: SS+

ALIAS: BANSHEE NO SAKURA.

SAKURA, THE HOWLER BANSHEE.

NOTE: SUICIDE ON SIGHT

DESCRIPTION: SHE STANDS AT 5'6 HEIGHT WITH WEIGHT OF 135 POUNDS. SHE WEARS PINK DRESS MATCHING TO HER PINK BUBBLE GUMMED HAIR. HER HAIR IS NOT DYED. WE ARE UNABLE TO UNDERSTAND HOW IT IS POSSIBLE THAT PINK IS HER NATURAL HAIR COLOUR.

STRENGTH: IF ANYONE HAS ABUSED HER SASUKE - KUN THEN SHE WILL HAUNT THEM FOR REST OF HER LIFE IF SHE DOESNOT KILL THAT PERSON. DO NOT TRY TO HUNT HER.

WEAKNESS: NONE SO EVER.

WARNING: SHE IS EVER STRONGER THAN YONDAIME WHO WAS THE FIRST PERSON TO BE GIVEN SS RANK AND THIS PERSON GOT SS+.

TECHNIQUES: ONLY TWO. JUST AS THE SAGE MODE OF JRAIYA THE SANIN, SHE CAN ENTER SAKURA NO BANSHEE MODE. IN THIS MODE, JIRAIYA OF THE SANIN WAS ALSO DEFEATED. SHE ALSO HAS... GOD FORBADE ME... CONTROL OVER SCREECHING. SHE CAN KILL ANYONE BY SCREECHING IN HER BANSHEE NO SAKURA MODE. PLEASE STAY AWAY FROM HER.

WARNING FOR SENSITIVE EARS: DO NO EVER GO TO HER. SIMPLY, SUICIDE ON SIGHT.

REWARD:

KIRIGAKURE: 700000 BILLION RYO DEATH ONLY. PLEASE DONT BRING HER ALIVE. IT'S NOT THAT YOU CAN.

SIDE NOTE: SASUKE, THE PERSON SHE LOVES, IS GAY.

*SAKURA ENTERS THE PLACE WHERE BINGO BOOK ENTRY WAS BEING PLACED.*

"AHHHHHHHHH! YOUUUUUUU!" SCREECHED SAKURA.

*DEATH OF THE PERSON WRITING THE BINGO BOOK.*

"HM.! DEATH WAS TOO MERCIFUL. NEXT TIME I WILL TORTURE YOU ALL FOR ABUSING MY SASUKE - KUN" EXCLAIMED SAKURA.

I will be updating the next chapter then I will start with a new one by october.

Till then please review and bare with me.


	4. Chapter 4: The Yondaime

Anime/Manga » Naruto » **Naruto: Idol's Footsteps**

Author: Naruto Namikaze 5

1\. Start Of A Legend 2. My Idol 3. Sakura's Omake 4. Chapter 4: The Yondaime 5. Chapter 5: Author Is Back

Rated: M - English - Adventure/Romance - Reviews: 23 - Published: 06-08-15 - Updated: 10-15-16

id:11300516

 **Hi eyeryone. This is the new instalment for Idol's Footstep. I removed the fourth chapter by mistake. So I am writing this new one. I don't know what happened but here it is. It is somewhat different from the previous one but still similar to it. Enjoy and please look out for my new story that will be coming in around a day or two. It will be called What If Saga: Battles. It will contain of many battle scenarios. I hope you will like it.**

 **The next chapter will likely come in the first week of October.**

 **My 2 Guys: Thanks I will be updating with a flow.**

 **NaruHina Legends: thanks.**

 **Guest(On September 17): I do not know the conversion of pounds. I am familiar with kilograms so I am sorry if it is incorrect. The slave comment. I am sorry but Naruto is a forgiving person but he would not tolerate her hitting him. I am planning on letting Sasuke be friends with Naruto and he scolding Sakura No Banshee.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it except something that I create. Therefore, the plot line, OC(If there will be any) and the jutsu that I create will be mine. If I copy something from other author and did not give credit to him/her, please tell me to do the needful, I will be only borrowing them.**

 **Note: Still hunting for a beta reader who can correct my mistakes, Anyone there?**

 **CREATED ON 24 SEPTEMBER 2016. TIME ZONE IS GMT+ 5:30**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: The Yondaime.**

 **LAST TIME ON NARUTO: IDOLS FOOTSTEPS**

'Shit, now what will I do. I cannot go upstairs. Maybe I should open the scroll. I could find something useful such as soldier pill to refill my chakra and then again use flare.' He thought.

As soon as he opened the scroll, there was a huge bright light. The light faded after 5 minutes and the scroll then got destroyed. He wanted to run, but there was a feeling that he should not. that he should just stand there. but, before he could run, there was something out, that something was..

 **NOW**

Naruto was never scared this much in his entire life. True that he always ignore the glare and some verbal beatings and in very rare cases, the mob that will follow him just to scare him, but he wasn't scared of them because they were just civilians and his jiji always looked out for him. There were only two to three attempts on his life but that also he came out with some scratches here and there and on worst case, some kunais in legs. He never visited the hospitals because all the scratches were healed in matter of minutes and on the worst case, when he fell on the stairs and sprained his ankles, he was healed in an hour.

But first time in his entire life, he was scared. There were many reasons for this. First, he was alone in an unknown place. Whenever he went some place, he was kicked out or glared upon. So he wanted to go out of here. Second, his jiji was not with him and won't find him untill tomorrow morning because evry week sandaime comes to naruto for checking on him and giving him food, clothes and basic necessities because he is not allowed in any stores and even if he is allowed he is discriminated. If it's a food shop they would give him rotten, bad food and if it's a clothing shop, they would overcharge him. It has been six days till he came and Naruto figured it was going to be tomorrow. He was smarter than he let out to others because he knew that if he will show off to others than they will be more angrier with him. no matter how smart he was, he would always be a little dense in any situation.

Now he was in a bad situation. He was scared of dark, almost out of chakra. He did what a five year boy would do. Try to run. As soon as he started running, he collided with the closet. He hurt himself on the head and now was scared to death. Then he heard a voice. He thought that it was jiji because the voice contained no malice. He ran to the source of voice. The voice was in the room only. He ran towards it. Then he remembered the voice was coming from the place where the scroll he opened by mistake. Now he knew that he would be in a great trouble. First he painted the hokage monument pink so that he would be acknowledged. Secondly, he broke into the house of Yondaime hokage. Third and the last he accidentally opened the scroll that was meant for emergency purpose, and by the look of it, fourth hokage's emergency would not be small. Then Naruto heard a voice. He was scared and wanted to cry but thought that if wanted to become like yondaime, he should not cry and should be a brave child. So he went to the direction of the voice, because he knew if he wanted to go out of the house, he could not do it alone and that is why he decided to go to the source of the voice. As soon as he appeared there, the voice said,

"Huh! What happened. Where am I" said the unknown voice. By the look of it, the voice was of a male in mid 20's and around 25. The voice was very soothing and comforting, Naruto lost all his worries and was attracted towards the source of the voice. The voice also sounded confused. The voice now identified as a male, was approaching Naruto.

'Huh!, now what I should do?' Thought the blonde with panicking inside but not showing it to the person there.

Naruto then, not able to move or think, did the only thing reasonable. He shouted

Don't come near me or I will let jiji know what you did. You are harming a small child."

"Huh! Who are you? What are you doing here?"Asked the voice, with the hint of irritation and confusion about hearing something about who was his jiji.

"I am-" Then he thought that if he will tell the voice his na.e then the voice will surely attack him if it wasn't going to now. So he said.

"It doesn't matter who I am and why am I here. The question is what are you doing here and how did you get here. You weren't here when the light was there." Shouted Naruto with the hint of fear in his voice.

The voice chuckled and said "Don't worry. I am not going to hurt you. I am a ninja of Konohagakure. I never go back on my words and thats my nindo, my ninja way." After hearing this, the determination and confidence of Naruto increased. He decided to believe this person, but before that he spoke the only think possible

"Please turn on the lights" said Naruto with some fear in his voice.

The voice chuckled again and did as the blonde said. It turned the light. As soon as it did, Naruto was able to see the person it definitely was male. Themale aroung 6 inches according to Naruto and he wore a jacket with red flames with the kanji of fourth on it. he also wore black shinobi pants and sandal. He was no over the age of twenty five.

"Who are you?" Questioned Naruto

"Don't be afraid. I am ninja of this village. Actually, I am out of duty. Now tell me which year is this?" Spoke the voice.

"It is 786 village year of Ninja Village. " Said Naruto with confusion.

"hmm! 5 years after I died." Murmured the voice. Fortunately, Naruto didn't hear it.

"So tell me child are you a ninja?" Asked the voice.

"Huh! Yes I am a ninja. I am taking pre-classes and I am 5 years old. A person can graduate only at 12 years. Oh! And I will become the hoka-" said Naruto before being cut off by the voice.

"Enough! Enough!. How much do you speak?" Interrupted the voice. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly because of embarrassment. Then he spoke.

" So tell me, did the Sandaime sent you here to receive me, We are not in war with the Iwa, Are we?" Said the voice. 'But even Sandaime does not know about the Vault and the scroll here and even if by any miracle he did, he could not enter here without my son Naruto and I doubt he will step so low to take some blood from Kushina's body.' Adding this in his mind.

Although the thought that the person standing in front of him would be Naruto. Sometimes, the smartest of Namikaze could so dense.

" No! Jiji did not sent me here to receive you and no we are not at war with Iwa. Wait a second, you are the first person to talk to me except Jiji. Who are you?" Said Naruto.

"Well how rude of me to not introduce myself. I am Minato Namikaze." Said Minato.

"Well I have heard that name somewhere, where was it, I could not remember." Said Naruto.

Minato just chuckled at him and said "Well you also know me as the fourth hokage."

"T-the F-ourth Ho-Ho Hokage. But you died on the day of kyubi attack. how can you be alive?" Said Naruto and then he took a Defensive position.

"Yes it is true that I died on the day of Kyuubi attack. Just believe me. I will tell you everything soon. I will not harm you. I am giving you my words." Said Minato while examining his surroundings. Naruto absorbed all the information that he was told and processed it in his mind. He was about to speak when Minato spoke.

"So tell me shorty." Giving a new nick name to Naruto. And Naruto glared on Yondaime but he ignored him and continued to speak. "What do you mean earlier that I was the first person to talk with you except Sandaime. Though you are not his grandson?" Asked Minato while Naruto feared that if he told Yondaime his name then the only person who talked to him beside his jiji will also ignore him. Also because he was his idol he wanted to acknowledge him.

Then Naruto thought to tell his idol the truth.

"Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki. All the villagers hate me for something that I do not know. Jiji told me that they could not look underneath the underneath.. They always call me demon, glare at me and they never treat me good. They throw me out of their stores. On one occasion, they tried to scare me out of the village. The mob forms only on my birthdays. It was the worst last years you see". After saying this, Naruto told him what happened on his last birthday. After hearing this, Yondaime knew who Naruto was. He was the jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko and most importantly, his son. Though, Minato would not tell him being his father but he thought that he could tell him about someone else. The village see him as the fox, not the jailer who housed it. The village needed a scapegoat and here he was, the village pariah.

***********************AUTHOR STYLE: FLASHBACK NO JUTSU: SUTATŌ***********************

It was his fourth birthday. Just like his previous one. There was no one except Jiji boar-san and inu-san.

He was very lonely. Boar and Inu was also not present because they were on a mission. Jiji was also busy doing... Erm... Facing his enemy.

Hokage seemed to hear this and he shouted

"Ah! Damn the paperwork to the deepest pit of hell."

Actually the enemy were um paperwork. Naruto saw no harm in them.

He was very sad. He then started to sing the song for himself.

"Happy... birthday to...me...Happy... birthday to...me... Happy birthday dear Naruto..

... Happy birthday to me." Said Naruto in a sad voice. He decided to star singing again.

"Happy... birthday to...me...Happy... birthday to...me... Happy birthday dear Naruto..

... Happy birthday to me." He sang again but he was not happy. He then thought that he should go to the kyubi festival this year. Jiji never took him there and he never himself went in a festival. So he decided that this time, he will be going to the festival.

It was Yoake (dawn) when he reached there.

Villagers saw him moving towards the festival but as soon as he went inside, it was the last straw for the villagers as they could not control their anger and decided that this time, they were going to throw him out of the village. They gathered around him.

" Hey demon, I have got a gift for you, do you want it?" Said a random civilian.

"In fact we all have a gift for you."Said another one.

"W-w-w what is it?" Said Naruto, Afraid of even asking them.

" Go out of the village." With that, they started chasing him.

He began to ran where his small legs could take him. He was a stamina freak. At the age of four his chakra was greater than most jounin and was still growing. Boy he was a chakra powerhouse. His stamina could outmatch any and almost all jounin that were in the Konohagakure. But he couldn't run fast. As high as his stamina was, he couldn't run fast. His luck ran away when he came to a stop at the alleyway. Oh how villagers were happy.

"Chase the demon" Said one civilian

"We will avenge our families. At last you will be rid of the village for good." Said another.

"Let us dump him out of the village fast or else the Hokage-sama will come again to same the demon" said a chunnin.

Inu, who was returning from the mission heard voices, he went their to investigate. He saw that Naruto was being carried by the villagers, unconscious.

"Don't you have any shame? Abusing a four year innocent boy who cannot even protect himself." Exclaimed a very angry Inu.

Inu wore a dog masked with black eyes. There was a Ninjato strapped on his back. There was a black coloured tattoo on his left hand. He wore a blue shinobi shirt with black shinobi pants and shoes. Nothing of his skin was visible. His hand were covered in black leather glove and his long silver hair were defying gravity.

"He is not innocent, you demon loving freak. He just brainwashed you along with our precious sandaime-sama" said a civilian

" Yes, you shouldn't protect the kyubi brat, instead you should help us throw him out of the village where he can rot." Said one chunnin. Everyone agreed with him. None of them notice the glare that Inu sent. If looks could kill, then the villagers who attacked Naruto would have been melted and burnt over and over again. Then, at his full speed, Inu started slaughtering everyone. By this time, Naruto regained consciousness. He watched in fear and awe that how Inu slaughtered them. One civilian asked

"You have no right to kill us. You just harmed many civilians you-" before the person could finish his sentence, Inu attacked the person standing right behind the man who spoke.

Then Inu said "You just broke the law of third Hokage of never speaking about Naruto's condition." He whispered in the ear of the civilian that questioned him so that only he could listen. Then swiftly, with his sword kakas- er... I mean Inu decapitated him. Seeing his work here was done, he took the young Naruto to the hospital. The doctors refused to treat the boy.

"If you dont treat the boy then I will make sure that you should visit T and I department and have a nice little chat with ibiki. I am sure then you will treat Naruto." Said Inu with some of the killing Intent leaking from his eyes to make the point clear. The doctor feared, then he started treating Naruto.

" The boy is okay. He is just sleeping from the shocked state." Said the doctor

*Next day in the hospital*

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. he was greeted with white ceiling. He then began to recall yesterday's events.

"Hello Naruto. I see you are awake." Said Naruto's jiji. The sandaime.

The sandaime wore the usual Hokage robes with red color and Hokage hat with the kanji of the professor and third on it. He also wore blue sandals. If one was to look upon his appearance, then he was a 75 years old man with wrinkled face yet he was one of the strongest in his village although he was not as strong as he was in his prime but still. Konoha emerged victorious after 2 wars under his command.

"Why jiji why? Why do they hate me? I have done nothing to them. Yet they call me names. Please tell me what I have done? They also said that I should be thrown outside the village." Asked Naruto. Sandaime was saddened and he was shocked that the villagers couldn't tell the difference between kunai and the scroll. It was very frustrating.

"Well they are foolish Naruto. They couldn't see the Underneath. They just DON'T understand. Don't listen to them." Said Sandaime.

After hearing this, Naruto was was happy.

***************************AUTHOR STYLE: FLASHBACK NO JUTSU: KAI****************************

The village didn't fulfill Minato's last wish to see Naruto as a hero. Minato was hurt that they saw his son as nothing but the kyubi. He placed his trust in the villagers. But right know he wanted to visit the saindaime. But that could wait.

"I promise Naruto, as long as I am here, no one would hurt you, and I mean no one. I will help you to reach your dreams. From now on you will be protected by me. But first of all I need to tell you something and no, before you ask, it is not about why they hate you." Said Minato.

Naruto couldn't believe what he heard. His idol was there to protect him, to guide him. But first he wanted to listen to him that the thing he wanted to talk about.

"Yes Hokage-sama what do you need to tell me." Asked Naruto.

"Well Naruto first of all, call me Minato because hiruzen is the hokage. And the thing I want to tell you is of great importance. I hope I could trust you with this." Said Minato. Naruto Nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok so the thing is that" said Minato and then he took a deep breath...

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **If you find any mistakes, please inform me.**


	5. Chapter 5: Author Is Back

**I am sorry that i said I was going to discontinue this story. I really am sorry. Just that I had a very bad day that time, I saw that there was not any encouragement and then I was regretting my choice. Please try to understand. Anyone, This is just on a temporary hiatus. I will be back. Sorry for the people whom I have Disappointed. This wont happen again. I will be updating it. I can give you a Christmas gift. Anyways, please read my story, Naruto: Power within. Thanks.**


End file.
